bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jasmaljer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome Firstly, just let me say welcome to BFF wiki. Hope you have a good time here, and if there's something you need help with, then don't hesitate to ask. Okay, onto Watari Nobuhiko then. For your first character, he is very well laid out, you've used the right formatting and templates, and I've gotta admit that I'm pretty impressed. My first attempt at a character was no where near as well laid out as this lol. Mine was all over the place, so good job on that. His appearance and personality sections are written well, and I like the refrences to Gin Ichimaru, and how you stated the differences between the two. His abilities, particulary his swordsmanship and hand-to-hand skills flow well and compliment the other. He's skilled in swordplay, but you've stated his weakness and how he's covered it by training in Hakuda. That was nicely done. Now, the zanpakuto are always my favourite parts to read. I don't know why, but I seem to like this weapon quite a bit lol. I've worked with scythe's for some of my characters, and they work well. It seems really versatile in my opinion, 'cause I like the disc ability. Easy to use at long, mid and close-range, and the shocks are a nice little additive that's bound to give someone a surprise. Overall, you've created a brilliant first character you can easily add more to when he appears in stories. I'm lookin' forward to seein' more from you. Kenji Hiroshi 16:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, man. That's under the signature option you'll find in your own prefrences. Click the option custom signature and add the links needed to add your talk page. It's annoying and fickle, and that's why I never bothered doing it myself. Kenji Hiroshi 17:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Naw, you ain't annoyin' me. The Gravity Force is a group of regular users who post stories together and create articles. Some of us, myself and Raze bein' two of them, have our own stories running seperately on the side, but we plan a few story arcs that we all take part in every now and then. Right now, we've got a tournament running with a lot of our own characters participating. Kenji Hiroshi 17:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) If it was up to me, I'd let ya join, man. The decision is Hitsuke's to make though, because he's the one who set it up. Sorry, but you'll hafta ask him about it. But if you wanna familurise yourself with others, then do a few role plays with people. I'd do one with ya, but I'm bogged down with the tourney matches atm. Kenji Hiroshi 17:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do an RP with ya afterwards. That wouldn't be a problem. Good luck with your articles. Kenji Hiroshi 18:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gravity Force Well, the basics of joining is to have the at least 3 people in Gravity Force to approve of you. I'll give you my approval so you just have to find 2 more. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 18:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've got no problems with you joinin', as I've already said I'd let you join if it had been up to me in the first place. You've got my approval, man. Kenji Hiroshi 18:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that's three...welcome! RazeOfLight 18:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy Mate! Welcome to the BFF. Sorry I didn't reply earlier..had to get to math class I still ended up being late for (go figure). Well I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions feel free to let me know. I'm part of this thing called Gravity Force. And We're basically a new group of users who RP together. I could probably allow you to join if you wanted. I jut havse to get two votes from other members. Oh as for your character. Wel you listed his attack as his special ability which kindof confused me...I like it and he rocks..I see him being friends with one of my guys Meru Mutsumi or Endou Ashita (still in progress). But does he have an electric type zanpakuto? That would make it much easier to comprehend...to me at least. RazeOfLight 18:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) oh well where it says shikai special ability just put something like it grants him control over electricity. And ask Kenji to allow your character to train under his main. They both use the same type so that could help your character. RazeOfLight 11:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh I'm in college at 19 years old. =P. And if you ever want to do an RP let me know. I'm always ready to roll. RazeOfLight 13:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! hi! I was just going to say hello and welcome I suppose. Hope we get along and can do some good RP's, If you ever need anything ask and I'll try to help. 09:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC)I am the lightning, The rain transformed Future Arc The Gravity Force has started the Future Arc. Here is the first RP: Future Arc Begins: Unwelcomed Travel. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 05:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) New Idea Hey. I've got an idea. Any announcements could be made on Talk:The Gravity Force. So be sure to check there at least every two days. Anyone could make announcements. Could you help spread the word? The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 15:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello My name is Grizzaka and as of this day forward I will be your teach here on BFF so anything u need help with or something u need I'll be the person u can count on and also I hope u and me can be good friends. Grizzaka 16:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Ichikue here with a little announcement for everyone in the Gf. Any announcements could be made on Talk:The Gravity Force. So be sure to check there at least every two days. Anyone could make announcements. P.S. Even though I'm new, need anything just ask) I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Details on our match with Seireitou http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Silver-Haired_Seireitou/Challenge_to_Gravity_Force ...Please read the details and prepare for everything. Crimson Knight 21:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC)